


Seven days and a little longer

by Mareshire



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A/B/O, Author is surprised she isn't adding angst, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!shinichi, heat - Freeform, omega!kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareshire/pseuds/Mareshire
Summary: Because the well-known plus eighteen stuff wasn't the only way to take care of an omega in heat.





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the well-known plus eighteen stuff wasn't the only way to take care of an omega in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff hit me. It hit me really hard. Were did it come from away? Like I was thinking about how 99% omegaverse fanfics end up, like, in pure sex. Do people like abo just for the sex? No way! Also I wanted ShinKai, and fluff, abo and ShinKai? Heaven!
> 
> Maybe Kaito is inspired in me with menstruation. Just maybe. Probably. Not completely, but mostly.
> 
> Now, please, roll down and enjoy the fluff~!
> 
> — NOT BETA-READ YET —

**DAY ONE**

* * *

 

The first thing Shinichi felt upon waking up, was that he was surrounded by a mix of something that smelt pretty alike roses, cinnamon and a cologne he most surely hadn't bought. His nose shrank, that part of him that classified him as a not-at-all-morning-person demanding him not to dare to open those eyes and going back to sleep. He rolled around in the bed, growling and burying his face in the pillow. It didn't help though. The scent was there as well. Something by his side whined and curled up against his body, whispering a mumble that Shinichi didn't really get to understand but that sounded something like, "Shinichi, it hurts". He grumbled again. Not now. It was just too early in the morning for that.

"Niiiichiiiiiiiiiiii," a messed-up, brown, nest hair whimpered right into his hear. A huff of hair escaped his lips and hit right into Shinichi's left cheek.

Shinichi sighed, raising his face from the pillow and rubbing his eye before gazing down, where a bulge under the sheets was moving around, trying to somehow bury his nose on Shinichi's chest. Big, callous, skilled hands found their way towards his body and suddendly a pair of arms were embracing his bare torso. Firm, warm, large. Perfect place to ever drown in. A pleased purr scaped Kaito's lips when he finally worked out his way on Shinichi's chest and the detective buried one hand across his hair, caressing it.

"Get it, babe. Just gimme one minute, 'kay?"

Kaito didn't seem completely happy with that answer, since he whined again and his grip tightened. Flushed cheeks huffed and locks tickled Shinichi's chest when Kaito brushed his nose all across the pale skin he could find. Nevertheless, he loosed his embrace after a couple of minutes and let Shinichi free. The detective smiled upon noticing a small pout placing on his magician's lips when Kaito tried to roll around in order to face the wall instead of Shinichi's body. Shinichi surrounded his waist with one arm and prevented him from going away. He placed a kiss on his cheek that probably lasted longer than it was supposed to.

Kaito's eyes fluttered open, weepy indigo meeting see blue ones. His pupils were more dilated than usual, sparkling white spots dancing on his gaze. Sweaty forehead, sensitive skin, abdominal ache. Kaito's whines for everything and nothing. Clear symptoms. And Shinichi knew them pretty well.

He caressed Kaito's belly, receiving another more-than-pleased purr from him while his eyes closed again and his tensed muscles relaxed. A puff of hair scaped his lips as Shinichi's fingers massaged and tried to get him rid of nothing but a pure sensation of endless pain. The detective's other hand crawled up towards the magician's face and grabbed his chin before placing a kiss on his forehead. Kaito smiled, a mixture of pain, morning daze and love that sooner than later became a grimace.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" Shinichi said against his skin, Kaito's hair tickling his nose when he nodded.

Not really wanting to but knowing it was necessary, Shinichi got up and headed towards the bathroom without even bothering to put on a shirt. Kaito rapidly curled up on himself under the sheets. His pain increased now that the caresses were gone, leaving him wanting to whimper and tear his whole body apart. Breathing was painful, and he just couldn't get to understand those Omega's who wanted sex-after-sex-after-the-sex once the heat hit them. God, it really hurt.

Shinichi came back no longer than two minutes later, his arms filled with a blanket and something that seemed to be a pill. He placed the items on the bed and then proceeded to help Kaito move into a sitting position. Not an easy issue, since the magician refused even getting out of the sheets, claiming that "I can't! My endometrium is dying! I don't even know if I have one, I skipped biology class that day — but it is!". Shinichi did all he could in order to lower Kaito's pain, from supporting all his weight to easing the pill inside his mouth and taking the glass with water to his lips. (He felt tempted to take another one, just to forget the graphic descriptions Kaito had just made to make him know exactly how his insides were dying and falling down from his uterus walls — yanked capillaries, veins and all). Kaito swallowed the pill, whining at the movement his stomach did.

Something was placed on his shoulders, and a moment of daze later, he noticed it actually was the blanket Shinichi had been carrying. He had put it around him in order to keep him warm. Kaito grabbed the edges and buried on it, enjoying the warmth, the security, the feeling of being home, and something that was purely related to Shinichi. That sensation that surrounds you when you get into your house after a hellish day and the person you love is waiting for you, mug of hot chocolate between their hands and a smile that clearly means "Welcome home". And «home» is everywhere you are.

Kaito reached his arms out, pouting and making grabbing motions until Shinichi picked him up, carefully preventing the blanket from falling. He carried him towards the bathroom, ready to clean Kaito up from the mess the heat had made on him. Not that he really mattered. Taking care of Kaito was one of the few things he loved and didn't care doing once, twice, thrice, million of times again. Making him feel loved, home, safe. That he had someone who cared about him and was never going to leave him alone.

Again, Kaito let out another pleased purr, head falling to Shinichi's shoulder. He placed a kiss against his neck, earning a possitive growl from his favourite detective. Shinichi's grip on him tightened and held him closer upon stepping into the bathroom and leaving him sat down on the verge of the bath. Shinichi turned on the faucet and settled a few more preparatives down before heading back to his current patient. Kaito let him take his pajama off, careful not to hurt him more. He enjoyed when Shinichi's warm touch touched his skin, fingers caressing. Lovingly, carefully, sweetly. That way only Shinichi knew how to touch.

The magician curled up against his touch, surely purring again and seeming more like a cat rather than a human. Didn't really care. He reached out and grabbed Shinichi's face between his hands, thumbs caressing the skin under his eyes before he leaned in and placed a kiss on those so wellcome lips. Shinichi happily returned it, surrounding Kaito's hips with one arm and caressing his belly with the other hand. Pleased sounds escaped his beloved's lips upon feeling soft touches, caring caresses, pure intentions of making him feel better. It didn't last any longer than ten seconds though.

Kaito broke apart, eyes half-closed and a stupid smile placed all over his face. A stupid, beautiful smile. He hummed, as if thinking about something for a moment, before he absentminded said, "Hmm, I think I love you."

Shinichi laughed. He leaned in and placed another kiss on Kaito's lips, just because he was so cute and it wasn't on him resisting that puppy eyes and kitty sounds. Kaito hummed again, making a kissy face that totally resembled to a kid. Shinichi couldn't help but find it so ridiculous adorable. Probably the pill was starting to show his effects.

"Just think?"

"Sounds like I'm pretty sure."

"Yes, you are. And pretty drugged too. Now, get into the bath."

Kaito groaned when Shinichi took his arm and helped him to stand up. One leg after another, he stepped in into the warm, comfortable water that immediately made his tensed, sore muscles relax. His stomach clenched, pain pumping through his veins again. He bit his bottom lip in order not to complain anymore. But, for God's sake, it hellishly hurt.

"Shinichi?" he called out.

Shinichi hummed in response, more concentrated in finding whatever he was looking for. Probably that lotion that Kaito loved smelling while he was on his, uh, most sensitive days.

"You love me?"

Now the detective looked at him, face doing something strange between bewilderment and confussion.

"No, Kaito. I just love taking care of omegas in heat that gets me out of the bed at nine in the morning on Saturday." Irony filled his words. He rolled his eyes, hand reaching out to caress Kaito's pout. "What do you think, idiot? Of course I love you."

And he did. Why else would he put up with the whole hellish week that was waiting for him?

Kaito seemed happy with the answer, since he smiled and didn't replied anymore. Fine. Shinichi needed peace for now. First day was the best of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the verb 'purr' at least five times. Probably two of them in the same paragraph. Why do I love purring so much? Why do I love Kaito purring so much? Never mind :'v
> 
> Now, probably there are thousand of typos, I admit, but I'm literally typing on my phone. Literally. One eye closed because, well, I'm tired xd But wanted to post it uwur
> 
> So, uh, sorry for making your eyes hurt. I'll give a look at it on the weekend. Probably :v
> 
>  
> 
> — Mare likes reading your comments. Comment even if it's just to complain. Complaints are beautiful. Anything you write is beautiful to Mare <3
> 
> — Leave a Kudo! A Kuroba! A Hattori! Do not leave a Hakuba!


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day. The moment Shinichi entered his house, a vase came flying towards his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lifts a stone* Imagination-chan! Where are you?!
> 
> That bitch abandoned me ;-;
> 
> Then again, here goes my intent of comedy — does it really count as comedy when I clearly am in my angsty mood?
> 
> I'll go to cry myself out because, well, what a shit I wrote~
> 
> — NOT BETA-READ —

**DAY TWO**

* * *

 

It was almost midnight when Shinichi finally got to see his front door. He huffed out of exhaustion and relief, already thinking about a million ways to relax his tensed muscles. He was going to sleep for hours. Today was the longest day of his life. Porbably the hardest too. Almost as bad ad getting shrunk. Not completely, but it was pretty close to.

He had been expecting to finish work, like, three hours ago. Has promised Kaito to have dinner with him too. He has sounded so excited about the idea of them both eating together — something they didn't really get to always do —, that Shinichi rapidly had ended their conversation and had hurried to fill the report he had to hand inspector Megure before going home. (Maybe he could even cook handmade food for Kaito, so the magician wouldn't have to move. That sounded like a good plan. Best plan ever, if someone asked him. He didn't even know cooking, but he could learn. In the next fourty five minutes. Youtube tutorials as best friends.)

Theory was one thing; practice was another.

Maybe Ran was right — maybe he was a death-magnet and he didn't even know. Because, seriously. Once, it's called coincidence. Twice, extreme coincidence. Thrice, strange coincidence. Thousand of times? Who know, but it definitely was more than just a suspicious coincidence. Because this had leaded to that, and by the time he had realized, he was on the subway platform, surrounded by aproximately five hundred people and kneeled down in front of a corpse. Poisoning. Nothing on the victim's belongings, so it wasn't a suicide. Murde then. No suspects. No murder weapon. And of course he had happened to be the only detective around. Wonderful. Funny. Exciting. Super great.

Although he had solved the murder, it took him his time — because, well, he was a detective, not a seer. One thing people seemed not to completely understand. And finding one person out of five hundred with that lack of clues... Not something precisely easy. At all —, and by the time he had looked at his watch again, it was already half past eleven.

Shinichi sighed, his headache getting worse when he noticed the lights of the Kudo manor were turned off. So Kaito had gone to bed already. Understandable enough, since he was all sore and probably more tired than usual. His heat was still settling down when Shinichi had gone to work in the morning, so it had been probably a long day for his poor, lovely, adorable omega. And he hadn't been there for him. At all. Shinichi groaned because, well, _shit_. He had screwed things up. Again.

Huffing, he took the keys out and opened the front door. Silence filled the entryway, and it only helped to make him feel more guilty for leaving Kaito all alone when he was that sensitive and defenseless. Not that he needed Shinichi for protection, he was completely capable of doing so by his own, but anyway — Shinichi didn't feel comfortable at all with the situation. Maybe many people didn't know it, but actually alphas weren't exactly as dominant as the rest thought they were. They always wanted the best for their omegas, and while they called them 'theirs', it was more like omegas indeed owned them. Shinichi didn't know about the others, but he wouldn't dare to bother Kaito. At all. He apreciated his hair as it was and didn't want to wake up surrounded by hairless cats, naked and in the middle of the street, thank you very much.

He took off his scarf and coat and hung them on the clothes horse by the front door side. Toed his shoes off, not really caring about fixing them — he could do that tomorrow —, and then he walked towards the living room.

Turning on the lights was like a flash coming directly to his face. Literally. Because the moment he entered the living, a vase came flying towards his head. Dancing around like something that probably resembled to a drunk monkey — and for some reason he imagined it with Kogoro's face — in the middle of the Moon, Shinichi managed to avoid the flying vase. Barely. He kind of hit his head against the wall in the process — but, hey, it was better than getting his face strucken.

Shinichi relaxed his defensive position in order to look at the way the attack had come from. And, for some reason, he wasn't really surprised of finding Kaito kneeled on the couch, wipe eyes gazing at his direction. Not that Shinichi wanted to blame him, but he was coincidentally enough situated beside where the vase had been. Arms tensed. Lips out pouting. Eyebrows frowned. And even with Shinichi's exhausted brain, it wasn't hard to deduce that he had been the one who tried to kill him with his mother's favourite vase. Beautiful. Best anecdote to tell his soon-not-to-exist future children.

"Kaito..." The magician frowned even more, as if hearing Shinichi saying his name was like hearing Hakuba. His face twisted in something that could be describe only as pure _disgust_. And he hadn't been the one threatened with a flying vase. "What the hell?"

Error. Apparently, Kaito found the expected to be something near a complaint extremely annoying, because he burst into tears, vase now sustituted with cushions directed to his head as well. Then again, Shinichi couldn't really protest since they weren't that _harmful_.

"You stupid, idiot, LIAR!" Kaito screamed while attacking him, and for a moment Shinichi thought he had eaten a dictionary due to the uncontable number of insults he kept on babbling. "You don't love me, right?! You're gonna leave me, and jail me, and celebrate I'm not around anymore with champagne, and conffeti, and cheating on me with those stupid critic friends of yours, right?!"

Wow. Wait. _Wow_. That. That was something. How much of that had Kaito already planned?!

It took Shinichi three more cushions, five punchs and two kicks to approach Kaito and grab his wrists in order to make him stop messing around. And even if he could trap him, Kaito still kept on whining and trying to break free. For a sore omega in heat, he was kind of energetic.

"Kaito, please, stop! I don't even know what you're talking about." Then again, it didn't exactly calmed Kaito down, but it took his attention, so Shinichi took it as a victory. More or less. The magician was still looking daggers at him, though. "What do you mean 'I don't love you'? And cheating on you? Seriously? Where did all of that come from?!"

Kaito's frown deepened. "You told me you were coming for dinner. I cooked for the two of us. I spent one hour sitting on the genkan waiting for you." Biting his lip, Kaito removed underneath Shinichi, surely due to the alpha's scent hitting directly his nose. "And then... Then you just told me you _happened_ to _jump_ into someone _else_ — instead of me, Shinichi!"

The detective froze for a moment in which he tried to figure out who the hell he had jumped into. He had exited the police station, then had gone straight to the subway. Until the poisoned man incident, he didn't remember jumping into...

Oh.

Wait.

_Seriously?!_

He took a deep breath, telling himself that commeting murder was wrong. Killing omegas was a bad thing. Especially omegas in heat. They were vulnerable, sensitive, and idiots. Extremely idiots. Not that Kaito really needed heat for being that one of a kind idiot.

"Kai... I explicitly told you that a corpse _happened_ to _come_ in my way — a _corpse_! I wasn't cheating on you."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Dead, alive, how does it matter? Take your corpsephile hands out of me."

"That't not even a word."

"Don't Shinichi me!"

"Don't use my name as a verb! — And what's that supposed to mean anyway?!"

"I don't know, I don't care. Let me go."

Watching as Kaito huffed his cheeks, Shinichi let a deep sigh out. It was too late for this. Stupid hormones.

"Know what? We're not arguing about necrophilia — and you calling me a necrophile, what's more." Lifting his weight from Kaito's body. he let the magician go. "Do as you please. I'm going to bed."

Shinichi was about to get up when Kaito just happened to come in his way, hands on his hips, frowning at him and looking very unpleased.

"What are you talking about? We're angry. We're not sleeping together."

 Growling, the detective rubbed a hand all across his face and huffed. Patient. He needed to be _patient_. "Fine. What are we going to do then?"

And to sum up the argument, let's say Shinichi woke up the next morning with his neck all sore and clear thoughts about buying a new couch. And he had still to face Kaito because, you know, he had to change his clothes and those happened to be in the room he shared with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please talk about how I was all inspirated at the beggining and just happened to lose it along the way? It was a good idea when I started ;-;
> 
> Well, it's done. Probably some day I'll read it again and, I don't know, make it less pitiful? Yeah, sounds good.
> 
>  
> 
> — Feel free to comment! I'm actually enjoying that fangirl thing about abo ShinKai not-sexcentric <3  
> — Leave a Kudo! A Kuroba! Everything for poor Shin-chan's sake! Or I'll make him sleep in front of the door next time(?


End file.
